Incarcerated
by Nomsheep
Summary: Savlar Chem Dogs


this is about the savlar chem dogs, not a story about marines. i think i have posted some of this before but, i last posted on it about a month ago so didn't want to get in trouble for threadomancy.

please give critisicm.

'You are not guardsmen, you are not soldiers, you are not here to live. You are dogs and will die like dogs' Commissar Avoir

He squinted hard as he tried to look through the darkness. They would be coming soon, to take them away. The lucky ones were sent to the chamber. The others were given a chance to absolve themselves in the eyes of the almighty carrion lord. Soon they would come for him too; soon he would suffer the same as all the others. Death or redemption both of them ended in the same way. This place was a hellhole, a hive world exhausted of all that is natural and good. This small enclosed room was even worse than the outside, millions of people left in this spire to die or feel the wrath of the inquisition. Him and all his 'friends' had been thrown in this cell a little over a week ago, now they were gone and this room felt massive and empty.

He had been surprised when the adeptus arbites had dragged him in here, but what had surprised him more was why. He was a world class thief, most people on this planet had that skill, due to this being a penal colony, therefore nothing is safe. He had pickpocketed one of savlar's nobility, as he pulled his hand out of their pocket he had cut his palm. Fighting back a sharp intake of breath he had quickly retreated into the crowd. Fleeing quickly he had made his way home to the main spire and ditched off his lootings on the shelf. Then he had made his way to the ministorium temple to pray for his immortal soul. His hand had not stopped bleeding for some reason and the blood was beginning to change colour. On his way in he'd noticed two arbites personnel standing guard at the door. As he entered he placed his on the doorframe and smeared blood on it. Continuing up to the altar he'd bowed down, placing his hand on a statue of the immortal emperor. Then he'd been grabbed by the two arbites that had been standing at the door and hauled out of the room.

He had been charged with heresy and accused of worshipping false and dangerous gods. The proof they presented was the ritual blood smears on the door and several heretical items on a shelf near the door. This was apparently, enough proof to have him executed. The sentence was passed and he has been locked away. He curled up in the corner and hugged himself for comfort and to try and stave off the encroaching cold. After a while he began to hear a soft tapping from down the hall, it was getting closer and closer. Soon it wasn't so soft and it was but a few metres away. He began to sweat profusely as he heard the key turn in the lock and then the door swung open. In swept a regal looking man he recognized as Lord Commissar Avoir and behind him was a scarred female in ceremonial robes.

"Prisoner Number 925608, come with us, now"

***********************  
This feeling was new to him, as alien as anything he had ever fought. His body was trembling, his hearts were racing, and sweat was dripping down his brow. He was an astartes, chosen one of the emperor, child of khan. This should not have happened to him, they should never have strayed.

He had turned against his brother's breaking an oath more sacred than life, committed atrocities that would follow him to his grave and for what to defend the honour of a man beyond hope, to become blessed in the eyes of heretical gods.

He paused a moment and looked around the large circular room where he and his companions were being held. By the door on the left was a sign that said cargo bay. He then looked at his fellow marines; in almost every single set of eyes he registered defeat, fear or sorrow. Feelings no true astartes should be physically able to feel. These men that shared this room were supposed to be the saviours of mankind, the torch which blinded the darkness. They were part of a holy order, bred to know their place and yet they had forgotten it, pledged allegiance to a man of questionable motives. 'Lugft Huron'

At the outset of the war things went in their favour, the vanguard of the loyalist forces had been caught be surprise and fell to the predations of the astral claws and the other fallen chapters, but all to quickly the tide of battle changed, the loyalist gained a foothold and they began to lose. Huron and the astral claws fled into maelstrom leaving the lamenters, the executioners and them to face the inquisitorial wrath.

Now they were sat here, waiting for a decision from the ordo hereticus, whether or not to murder over hundreds of fighting men or spare their wretched lives. He lay back against the cold metal wall and reflected all that had occurred for a while. He'd noticed that this room had an airlock, and the door on his right side led into the cold void of space. The only explanation he had for this was that they wanted a quick way to exterminate them all should it come to that.

After a while of reflection the door to his left unlocked and swung open. A few men wearing inquisitorial robes stepped inside accompanied by several women wearing power armour who were holding bolters. One of the men stepped forwards, cleared his throat, and then began to speak.

"We the ordo hereticus, loyal servants of the emperor of mankind have reached a decision, foe your part in what is now known as the badab crusade, you will be exonerated in the eyes of our immortal lord.2 he paused a moment to let this sink in then he continued

"This forgiveness comes at a hefty price though; you will forfeit your homeworld and ninety percent of your fleet to the space sharks, during your one hundred year penitence crusade, during this period you will not be allowed to take in new recruits, as you have not yet proved yourselves loyal."  
Taking a deep breath he began again

"Your final act of penitence will be your chapter master, chaplain and company commander's execution tomorrow at dawn."

All of a sudden, he began to wish he was back in his comfortable cell. He watched as lord commissar Avoir walked around the room. He was tied to a chair, directly opposite a woman wearing a tight fitting robe. She was watching him and it unnerved him a lot. She was different, she was worrying.

She had a scar going front just under her left eye which finished on her neck, her hair was dark but it was impossible to tell what colour because of the robes shrouding hood. What stood out the most were her eyes, they burnt with a righteous fury that seemed to be searching his immortal soul. His gaze began to drift downwards until he was backhanded in the face.

"keep your eyes where they belong boy" barked Avoir" now what it is your name"

Silence

Avoir backhanded him again

"I said what is your name, boy"

"Devin Kahn" he spat

"Good, we have a start, Next question, what are these"

He produced the coins, that had been stolen earlier out of the 'noble's 'pocket.

"I haven't seen them before"

"Really, we found them in your room yet you claim not to have knowledge of them, as further evidence they are smeared in your blood, want to change your mind yet" Avoir said calmly

"I don't know what your own about"

"Perhaps you need some encouragement"

He left the room for what seemed like an hour; eventually he returned with a bucket of water, he place Devin's feet in the water and pulled a wire off the wall.

"Let's have a little fun shall we"

************************  
Dawn had arrived; the entire chapter was present, without armour or weaponry, surrounded by several regiments of cadian shock troopers. Twelve astartes were kneeling on the edge of a makeshift stage in the middle of the crowd. Behind was stood the inquisitor that had delivered their sentence the day before and a squad of five adeptus soritas, robed but still armed.

The inquisitor spoke to the gathered crowd

"I am lord thealtes, today we stop those who would betray us and our immortal emperor, before me stands hundreds of men who strayed from the path to enlightenment, the will pay for this.  
He stepped towards the first kneeling man.

"Stand"

The man stood

"Any last words"

"None, sir"

He raised his auto pistol and placed it to the back of the man's head and pulled the trigger. Before the body had time to fall off the stage he had moved on.

"Stand, any last words"

In front of me I watched as the commissar went about 'persuading this wretched filth to give him a confession. The room we were in was made of stone from a time long since passed be people long since dead. It was small, ridiculously small, and smelt of death. iT felt like the room was getting smaller and closing in on me, and when he closed the door, i could feel my breath getting heavier, that scum noticed as well.  
We were in there for several hours before the commissar got anything except screams from the alleged traitor.

I was becoming more and more convinced of the man's innocence. He was devoted to no warp beast or god, and the items that were being displayed contained symbols I had never seen before. I was informed that they belonged to an underground cult, which was far more dangerous than any warp follower, an insidious force that threatens to bring down the imperium from within. Then he refused to tell me anymore.

The man suddenly screamed

'I'll tell you everything just stop, please just stop'

The inquisitor came to the last two marines, the chaplain and the chapter master.

'Any last words scum.'

'Actually milord, I have a few words I would like to say.'

The crowd watched in dumbstruck horror as He stood up and with the superhuman speed that characterises the astartes grabbed the inquisitor and snapped his neck. He then threw the body at the retinue of sisters driving the wind from their now broken bodies. In a instant he had grown until he was twice his size and weight. Black cracked wings forced their way out of the skin on his back, his head split open as a new head tore itself out of his neck with massive horns attached to it. His skin was now red and scaly and the parts of him that were once human no longer looked anything alike.

He grabbed the final unbroken sister and lifted her into the air, he bit deep into her side and ripped a huge hunk of flesh away then threw her into the crowd, screaming 'enjoy, my brothers.

The commissar had stopped; it was a miracle Devin breathed a sigh of relief. He looked once more at the sister and looked into her eyes, this time registering something that made him uneasy although he couldn't quite tell what it was. He felt a slap across his face. The commissar went through a myriad of questions until finally he told Devin that after three more questions he was done.

'What did I tell you about keeping your eyes to yourself boy? Now where did you find these?'

'I lifted them out of the pocket of some visiting lord.'

'Who'

' i think her name was lady sagum'

'Thank you boy, you have been very useful'

The commissar pulled out an auto pistol and put it to Devin's head, as he began to squeeze his finger around the trigger; an explosion went off and shook the building to its very foundations.

'Feth' yelled Avoir' I've got to see to this, just throw him in with the other dogs'

'Yes sir'

He suddenly realised why the look in her eyes had worried him, it was fear pure unadulterated fear and he'd never seen a battle sister display anything before.

A woman sat alone in a courtyard, she looked around and took it all in. there was only one way in the towering walls were covered in a slimy green moss which made climbing it near impossible. The paving slabs on the floor were worn and broken cracks stretching across them as if to engulf her. Behind her some bushes rustled, and out stepped something from which nightmares were born, countless songs poems and myths were spread amongst the stars. In the end they all had the same moral beware of the dark. It has a nasty habit of embracing you and never letting go.

This horror walked up beside her and bowed on its wretched knees.

'My liege, it has begun, they know' it sounded as if every single word was being physically ripped from its throat.

'Good although I will not commit our fathers to this battle until it is strictly necessary, did we secure that shipment from the forge world?'

'Yes'

'Good, good' she crowed. 'Soon our fathers will come and this world will be wiped clean of the unbeliever, and only we will survive the Armageddon'

*******************************************

The crowd continued to watch as the monster grew until it had trebled in size. Suddenly it spoke and everyone present heard its voice grating inside their heads.

'My brethren, friends, foes, loyalists' traitors, men. You are gathered her to day to watch the death of traitors, men who deserved to die, men who fought for the honour and pride of the adeptus astartes, men who fought alongside you all in countless wars to prop up a falling society, a broken imperium. Half The marine present pay homage to a primarch that is not their own, a lie that we were forced to keep in order to save our honour and the honour of our legion. Khan's men didn't notice a few bits of geneseed going missing at the outset of a time long since lost with no relevance here. Our true primarch knew that this would happen and he prepared for it. And we were all set to rejoin him and upset the true balance of nature, when that fething bitch m'shen had to mess things up. Yes, our true primarch is konrad curze, AKA the night haunter

He hands were cold as she dragged him down the long corridor by his arm; she was forcing him to walk at a speed unknown to him. Suddenly she stopped and threw him in a room full of men wearing fatigues.  
'Grab a set and someone will be down to talk to you in a minute' she said flatly

He walked up to the table containing the fatigues and took a pair off, very quickly and amazingly without incident he changed into them. He walked into the corner and took a glance at the eight men around him. They were all different shapes and sizes one was the shaped like a bull, another could barely hold his own weight.  
The door banged open and in stepped a large built man wearing custodial uniform.  
'Get outside now, follow me'

***************************************************************  
Lord Commissar Avoir walked left the building in a hurry, and made his way to his ship nearby.  
'It's happening 'he screamed at the mechanicus aide we, by we, I mean us, the sisters, and my new legion need to be off this rock before it becomes a full scale invasion, prepare the fleet.'

I walked down the corridor in an attempt to find my sleeping quarters, but as per usual in these hive cities you have to live there to know your way around, and i was lost. I had called to the emperor for help but he was not forthcoming. I would of wandered around there for hours if I hadn't ran into sister Ophelia.

'You will not believe how glad I am to see you, sister' I started.

'Hush you fool, we must muster all our forces we are leaving now'

'What, why...'

She cut me off' just do as your told, your curiosity will be the death of you some day.' She smiled and walked on. I followed her into the hangar, where our fleet was currently stationed and made my way to my squadron. It was quite impressive looking at all them guardsmen lined up. There must have been at least ten thousand present if not more.

After we had all gathered in the hangar, we were told to get in our individual ships and get ready for departure. There was one stormraven and one Valkyrie for the sister's and countless Valkyrie's for the legionnaires. We got onto the Valkyrie and sat down. I was fine until we strapped in and closed the door then I began to sweat and it became hard to breath.

All of a sudden I could hear a loud beeping noise, and the lights were flashing red. My worst fear was coming true, I scrunched my eyes real tight and even as we plunged back down kept repeating the words,  
'By the emperors will I'll survive, by the emperors...'

The group of men had climbed into their aircraft, and prepared themselves for take- off. Most of them had ever seen one of these before let alone actually ridden inside one, so this was a new experience for them. Many looked around the bay in awe; others held their stomachs and groaned.

The engines roared into life, surprising every man in the craft, they become to move at a slow crawl then the picked up speed and took off into the sky. As they neared the atmosphere the radio burst into life.

'Dogs, you have a mission, find the fallen sisters and bring them back'

************************************************  
The creature stood on the stage before them was offering freedom, glory, riches, and their home planet returned to them. This was an offer they were having a hard time refusing, those goddamn space sharks didn't deserve their homeworld, their ancestry or history. They were torn; genetically most of them were bred to be loyal to the emperor, whereas the others were damned beyond all redemption. The inquisitorial forces in the area would be here soon so a decision had to be reached.

Suddenly the cadian opened fire on the beast, attempting to bring it down, but it shrugged off all the lasfire and laughed. Several marines began to attack the cadian to make room for the beast to get through. A conveniently placed space worthy vehicle was nearby. Half the chapter and a few of the guardsmen made a break for the shuttle.

***************************************8

I almost cried as I hurtled towards to planet at several thousand miles an hour, we landed in a small pond, or at least I hope that's what it was. Amazing we all climbed unscathed, the ship was a bit worse for wear though, nothing the mechanicus couldn't sort out, however we would have to make it out of wherever the hell we where. This place is full of cold dark woods and small places for potential hostiles to hide in; fortunately I have one thing this heathen scum do not, the emperor and this beautiful shiny power armour.

We began to make our way through the forested area, but the going was made slow by our huge clunky armour and after a while due to fatigue. Suddenly a scream pierced the night

*********************************************8

The woman was still sat in the courtyard, but now she was surrounded by creatures from the depths of hell, she lovingly stroked one whilst drawing up a rough battle plan that she knew wouldn't be followed, but it wasted her time and gave her something to focus her thoughts on other than the hive minds encompassing and all knowing love. She felt wanted for the first time in her life, she felt accepted, and she felt somewhere she belonged

They all broke off from the fighting, and continued to sprint towards the now idling inquisitorial craft. Men screamed as chainsaws ripped into their fleeing back, and monstrous mechanical constructs crushed their heads with immense power claws.

After a few minutes they reached the ship and most o the surviving men got onboard, those that weren't quick enough were left behind to feel the wrath of men who would allow no mercy.

We turned around to see sister Ophelia literally tear apart from the inside; we panicked and fired into the area where she was standing. But our bullets didn't hit anything at all. We searched the area and came up with nothing it was gone; we decided to stop here for the night and consider our options. We avoided watching as sister Amica, cradled the head of her fallen kin and cried into an cold, unforgiving night.

Amongst the trees the creature that had struck down a fully armoured battle sister, carefully watched the proceedings, in its mind it recognized that the sisters had made a blaringly obvious strategic mistake, it instinctively knew that they should have moved on and not stayed in the same area as the stalker of the night.

It continued to watch as the fleshy bipeds set up camp and began to sleep; it was going to wait until they had all fallen asleep and then attempt to whittle their numbers down until it broke both their spirits and minds. There was no joy in this, no hate and no spite, only a cold mechanical thought process.

*********************************  
Imperial flight captain Adrianus, voxed through to the very sick crew.

"Touchdown in five, I've located the sisters"

Slowly the Valkyrie made ground fall in a clearing as close to the sister's last site as they could get, the crew of hapless and unlucky legionnaires and their custodian stepped our into the cold night air.

"Move forwards scum" screamed the sergeant "we will find them by dawn or it will be the last one you ever see"

*************

Lady Elizabeth sagum the first stepped out of the courtyard and into a long dark corridor, she continued up the corridor until she reached a crude and massively unorganized armoury. Looking amongst the assorted weaponry available to her, she was shaking with visible pleasure, anticipating the hunt, a hunger had grown inside her recently and she had no idea why, she was slowly losing her mind.

Out of the ragtag assortment she had selected a plasma pistol, a massive relic blade and long-las, along with an assortment of grenades, plasma, krak and frag. Grinning and cackling with maniacal intent she made her way to the motor pool, to help herself to a four wheel drive, and go people hunting, bringing her 'friend' with her.

*************************  
He sat in his chair smiling to himself; this was an easy mission, go in kill the leader of this undesignated cult on a backwater planet in the middle of nowhere, then he would have earned his place as a member of the Venenum Temple.

He had been informed that he was to go in, track down a lady sagum and remove her. He had also been informed that no amount of training would be able to prepare him for what he was going into, this place was a warzone of the worst kind, it was still and the grip of ghuzgull thraka's waaaagh, a tyranids hive fleet was moving in, following the psychic beacon of its lost brethren trapped on the mine. The world was about to tear itself apart if the cult could not be brought down, and then it would fall to the tyranids, and just to top it off a chaos war band is fleeing into this section.

He had a second objective for this mission; he was here to kill sister Amica

As he ran through the trenches every man moved out of his way, his reputation obviously preceding him. An unfortunate guardsmen wasn't quick enough and the man swung his hand into the back of his head, sending him sprawling. The man had been through hell and back, these annoying little rats would not stop him getting the job done and finally going into retirement. Behind him trailed a group of cocky juniors wearing the unmistakable uniform of the commissariat(sp?). The arrogance and fear radiated of them in palpable waves, for the man they followed was both a hero and a monster.

As the man reached his destination he opened the tent door and strode in. He walked up to the table and greeted the man he was here to meet lord commissar avoir, the sisters had been downed and he was here to lead a secondary search party for them. They had information that was need.  
The room rocked violently all of a sudden, people had to grab hold of the table in order to keep their balance. Then it was over. Avoir began to speak to the newcomer

"Commissar, you and these 'men' will search the nearby jungle for the sisters, mainly the cannoness, and the rest I don't care about. As soon as you have her make your way back here. It is imperative that this is done as quickly as possible before the invasion begins fully. Do you understand"

"yes sir, I understand " replied commissar Stubs


End file.
